


Fuck the Police

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Nick is from The Crimes Surrounding Ian Gallagher, Teasing, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Yev and Joey have a little fun washing their boyfriends police car and have a little water fight





	Fuck the Police

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sammie for the idea 😃

Fuck the Police  
(A Yev/Nick/Joey oneshot)

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Joey asked in a bored tone as he scrubbed the of the police cruiser. 

Yev grinned at his boyfriend from the other side, soapy sponge in hand, covered in bubbles. "Because you're my boyfriend and I asked you."

Joey smiled. "Yes, but why are we washing his car?"

You'd think Yev asked Joey to walk twenty miles to the nearest store instead of helping him wash his boyfriends car...his other boyfriend, long time boyfriend Nick. It was simple enough, it was summer, so the water was cool on their heated skin, they were almost naked, wearing the least amount of clothing they could get away with, just washing his police car.

Simple. Yet Joey was pouting, huffing and making sarcastic remarks. Yev had to admit that it was fucking adorable.

He and Joey bad been together for nearly two years. They met at a fundraiser Nick's police station was having for wounded cops. Joey was there with his parents, given that he was only 16 at the time to Yev's 19. And they had an undeniable attraction.

Yev went home with Nick to their apartment and they had a serious talk about Joey. Now they were all together, Yev had his Nicky, and now had Joey. It was perfect. 

Yev tossed the sponge down into the bucket of soapy water and moved around the car to pull Joey against his body. They both groaned as their hips locked together, hands running over slick skin as Yev looked down at him. 

"Because he needs to impress his boss tonight and I wanted to help." Yev gripped Joey's chin, talking right against his pouty lips. "And I like to make him happy."

Joey bit his lip, looking up at him through lidded eyes. "And I like to make you happy."

"Mmm," Yev tipped his head, gaining access to his neck. "Yes, you do. You make me very happy Joey."

Yev pulled him into a deep, demanding kiss as he sat back on the hood of the car, pulling Joey between his legs. Joey's hands gripped his damp hair as his own hands moved down to grip his ass, squeezing the water from his little jean shorts. 

"Fuck break?" Joey asked when the kiss slowed and he started to lick up the side of Yev's neck. 

"We just took a fuck break baby," Yev grinned, tilting his head to give him more room as his hands slipped down the back of his sagging shorts, squeezing his bare ass. "We need to get this car done."

Joey whined, his hands moving down Yev's muscled body, digging his nails in. "What about a blow job then?"

Yev pulled him back with a tight grip on his slim hips. "You gonna blow me while I keep washing?"

There was no hesitation. Joey nodded and popped the button on Yev's shorts. "Probably need to rinse the soap off you first."

Yev let him go and groaned when Joey bent down to get the hose. His shorts slipped down just enough to see the crack of his ass when he heard a car pulling up behind him. Yev turned, grinning like a maniac when Nick pulled up in his own car. 

"Hey Nicky," Yev stayed where he was, admiring the view as Nick got out, head to toe in that blue police uniform. "You're early."

Joey smiled as he walked up to Yev, lightly hosing down the lower half of his body. "Hey Nick."

Nick grinned, wrapping his arms around Yev's waist, kissing up his neck. "Hey baby, missed you." He nipped Yev's ear before he looked at Joey. "Hey cutie." Joey's blush was adorable. "How are my boys?"

"Good, almost done with your car." He smiled proudly, then turned to Joey who still had the water hose in his hand. "Joey was trying to talk me into a fuck break."

Nick grinned as he moved around Yev and kissed up the side of Joey's neck, pulling him closer. "What a wonderful idea Joey."

Joey blushed, nuzzling the scruff on Nick's cheeks. "Talk him into it for me Nick."

Yev watched Nick wink at him as he moved behind Joey and gripped the hose like Joey did, teasing him. 

"Fuck breaks are needed baby," Nick kissed Joey's neck, smiling when he gasped. "But after chores are done I'm afraid." 

Joey groaned when Nick moved away. "You guys are mean."

"Aww," Yev grinned when Nick came back over to him, going right back to kissing up his neck. "Don't pout baby, we can fuck after the car is done."

Yev was distracted when Nick gripped his chin, tilting his head back for a deep, demanding kiss that had him turning, gripping the back of his neck. It was leading into something deeper when suddenly they were sprayed by cold water.

"The hell?" Yev chuckled and wiped the water from his face to see Joey grinning at him. 

Nick chuckled too, looking down the length of his body to see his uniform soaking wet. "Sweet little Joey, you know I have to wear this tonight."

Joey bit his lip, nodding shyly. 

Nick rounded the front of the car, more than a little excited when Joey backed up, eyes mischievous when he sprayed him again, and again. "You little brat." He grinned, not stopping.

"You're in for it now baby," Yev smiled and leaned back against the windshield of the car to watch. "Better run."

Joey shook his head, waving the water hose. "I have this Yev."

Nick shook his head. "That won't stop me from getting to you."

Just watching them play had Yev hard, pushing against the zipper of his shorts. He slipped one hand down the front, moaning softly as he began to stroke. 

Joey was running out of room, the hose stretched too far for him to keep moving. "I can outrun you." He put his thumb halfway into the steam of water, spraying Nick right in the face, dropped it and made a run for it.

Nick growled as he blinked back the water and took off after him. Joey got halfway to Yev when he grabbed him around the waist, pulling him right into his body. Joey was much smaller than him and he slammed against his chest with a soft grunt. 

"Got you." Nick growled again and picked him up, happy when Joey locked his legs around his hips. "Now you're mine Joey." He moved him forward and slammed him down against the hood of the car, gripped both hips and rolled his body, grinding against him.

"Fuck." Joey moaned, gripping Nick's shoulder with one hand and reaching up to Yev with the other. "I'm good with being yours Nick."

Yev leaned over Joey to nip Nick's lip. "Looks like we are taking that fuck break after all."


End file.
